


What She Whispered

by Frostfeathersam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Altean lance, Bottom Keith, Curtis - Freeform, Dom Lance, F/F, F/M, Keith x Lance - Freeform, Klance smut, Lance x Keith, M/M, Post season 8 Voltron, Sub Keith, Top Lance, begging keith, but only as a bonus, its completely optional, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostfeathersam/pseuds/Frostfeathersam
Summary: After Allura’s death Lance had never really been the same. Everyone knew he’d get better with time but the path he’d started to head down seemed dreary and bittersweet... and Keith was not about to let that happen.





	1. The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic ever and this is made to help my poor Klancer heart ;v;

“Oh come on! You’re really telling me that spending the _whole_ day at the farm, makes you so happy you don’t even wanna come with us to the new zoo?” Veronica pouted.

Lance wiped some sweat off his forehead with a towel and rolled his eyes. The sweet and warming light of the sunset landed delicately on the farm tree behind him, casting a cool shade over his body. “Well you know I’d love to spend time with you but if the whole families out someone’s gotta tend to the farm.”

“Luis, his wife, his kids, mamá, AND papá, are here. The farm is gonna be fine.” Veronica persisted as Axca and Marco came to her side. 

“I’ll catch up with you guys next time, I promise.” Lance rested his body weight on the rake he held, his hands and chin on the end of the stick. There was a cool breeze drifting between the tension of the group as Lance’s persistence mimicked that of a raging bull yet his face kept a calm stare.

Lance had decided he’d dedicate a day each month to spreading word of Allura’s achievements to different areas of the universe, and any other time besides then he was working on his farm, even when his family wasn’t home.

Knowing this, Veronica sighed at her attempt to try and get Lance off the farm.

Lance specifically loved his Altean markings too, They were what she left behind in him. Through tests, Lance had discovered the markings were just that, markings—and He was happy with that too. 

Soon after Allura’s passing, Juniberry flowers started growing on his farm. They were one of his favorite things about the place he called home.

Lance picked up one of the pink plants off the ground and handed it to his sister. “Pretend that’s me and have fun.”

The girl pouted at the gesture and smacked the flower aside, curling her arms across her chest.

“There’s nothing we can do to change your mind?” Marco cut in. He rested a hand on his brother’s shoulder and gave him the ‘Please come with us’ look—A look he’d gotten used to giving, but not one that ever received the reply he’d hoped for.

“Nope! Seriously, I’m fine. I got a lot of work to do before the day ends.” Lance tied his collared shirt around his waist in order to cool himself off.

“Still being totally ridiculous I see.”

The family whipped their heads around to the voice, which hadn’t come from any of them, to see a man with dark black hair and his hands in his pockets and a scar streaking across his cheek.

“No way... Keith?!” Lance dropped his tool, allowing a smile to creep onto his face and paying no attention to the wood as it hit the dirt floor.

In that instant, Lance’s entire face lit up with joy and his altean marks glowed a bright blue; They tended to do that when he was exulted or angry, he was definitely the former as of right now though.

He could feel every inch of his body tingle and awaken at the sight of his closest friend until he couldn’t contain his excitement any longer and He ran down to Keith to shake his hand. 

Keith didn’t seem like he was going to be satisfied with just a handshake. 

He yanked Lance into his arms to form a tight hug and rested his head in Lance’s shoulder.

“Dude- where’ve you been? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!” Lance shouted.

Keith pulled away and covered his ear with a grimace in his voice, however it was clear he was playful as ever, “Nice to see you too, Lance. The blade’s got a lot of people helping out with our relief efforts so I decided to take a break.”

“You decided to do more than just take a break! Where’s your mullet slash ponytail?!” Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s hair with his mouth hanging open in shock.

It really wasn’t even that short, it was just a little shorter than it was the first time Lance had ever met him.

“I- I mean I cut it,” Keith stated, “Obviously. It was getting too long to maintain. Hey wait! I thought you didn’t like my mullet?”

“Excuse me~” Veronica cut in, “I don’t mean to cut in on this heart warming moment, but we gotta go. Lance, are you coming or no?”

Lance gasped, in disbelief Veronica would even dare ask the question. He put a hand on his hip and let a grin creep onto his cheeks. 

“Are you kidding? Me and Keith have to catch up. I’ll stay here.” Lance chuckled.

“Oh, _now_ you have time to take a break,” Veronica scoffed as she went off to her car, “Alright, just have remember to have fun, ok Lance?”

“Ok Veronica.” He said in a sarcastic tone, a smile on his face as he rolled his eyes.

As he started to fan his shirt, Lance waved a goodbye to his sister, grabbing the collar of his tank top and pulling it forward with a rhythm. 

Keith motioned with his head for Lance to follow him and retreated to walk down to his car.

Lance missed Keith. they’d grown very close the 3 years after Allura had sacrificed herself. Keith had become more than just his friend, he was his _best_ friend. Hunk was always out and about being a foodie diplomat so Lance really grew to appreciate Keith’s company even if they weren’t able to see each other often. He sent recordings of himself to Keith every week telling him how he was doing which always got a recording of Keith’s life in return.

The pair jumped into Keith’s run-down car and drove off. “Damn. I feel like I haven’t been off the farm in ages!”  
“Yeah dude why don’t you ever take a break?” Keith replied.  
“Never had time.”  
“Oh you and I both know that’s a lie.”  
“What are you talking about, ex-mullet?”  
“Shut up. My hair is literally as long as it was when you first met me.”  
“So just mullet then?”

Keith rolled his eyes with a grin, Lance had always been the best at brightening up the mood, even if everyone was already happy.

Keith stopped off at the bank of a bay, remembering how Lance had mentioned it to be his favorite when he was little. It was the perfect place to make new memories with close friends.

At the sight of it Lance hopped up and out the car, happily running to the edge of the bay.

There was a slight cliff before the actual bay, probably only a foot long before you hit the water. The grass around was covered with beautiful red and yellow flowers that had managed to survive the wreckage of the war years prior.

“Oh my god, you really are a kid at heart, aren’t you Lance?” Keith chuckled as he walked to the Cuban’s side. 

Lance was now rolling in the flowers with a tiny chuckle. “Mhm. But only at heart. Ew I don’t wanna be old.”

“You’re literally like, 21. I’m the one who’s old.” Keith sat beside Lance now.  
“Uh... dude, you’re 24. You’re not that old.”  
“I’m kinda old.”  
“You’re kinda not.”

Keith shrugged. Lance was stubborn and he didn’t feel like talking about that topic much longer. He leaned back on his elbows and threw one foot on top of the other, shaking it back and forth while still trying to keep the balance of his right heel on the toes of his left foot. 

Lance threw a rock into the water, watching the reflective sheet ripple and shake above it. He curled his legs into his chest with a grin. It was nice just existing and talking with Keith, it relaxed him, It made him really feel at home.

Then, Lance put a hand out to the sky to catch more of the summer sun in his hand, watching the clouds create patters with their shadows on the ground. He then pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of the beautiful silence.

“I’m glad. I thought you’d lost that goofiness of yours.” Keith spoke again after a while.  
“What do you mean?”  
“When you and Allura were together, and... a few months after... you were really serious. It was different to see you like that.”  
“Well, I had to mature. We were in war and Allura was always in danger so...”  
“I know. I know. It’s just- I always thought you already _were_ mature. Serious and mature are two different things. I mean, you’re silly now aren’t you? And you’re still mature.”

Lance threw a pebble at Keith’s face with a bright smile. “I Am not silly!”

“Ow! Hey that wasn’t an insult man! I was just saying I missed you. The real ‘goofball, sharpshooter, serious when he had to be’ you.” Keith threw a pebble back at Lance.

Lance’s altean marks glowed a small blue before he broke out into laughter.

Keith grew into a laugh as well, laying his head against Lance’s shoulder for support.

A rock was practically glistening on the floor, begging Lance to pick it up. He snatched it from the ground and quickly flung it into the water, skipping it twice.

“Bet you can’t skip it three times.” Lance challenged.

Keith scoffed at the dare. He grabbed a firm flat rock and flung it out to the water.

It didn’t even skip once. 

The pathetic rock sunk to the bottom of the bay in shame, hiding away from the laugher that was sure to follow from Lance.

And laugh Lance did.

Lance picked out another rock and tried not to drop it. “You have to angle it, not just throw it into the water, like this.”

With a light pep in his step, Lance skipped the rock against the watery surface and watched as it glided across the top. “See?”

Keith’s violet eyes searched the ground for another stone, one with half a flat side and half a round side as he heard those were the best to skip.

His fingers traced the ground before finding the perfect stone beside Lance’s hand. 

He couldn’t get it at first since there was dirt trapping it into the ground but with a little help from Lance and with patience, he’d wiggled the attractive rock out of the ground and held it safe in his palm.

Keith took a deep breath as if preparing to run a marathon before tossing the stone into the bay.

It skipped twice.

a wide smile stretched across Lance’s face, “You got it! Great job keith!”

Keith’s entire face lit up with satisfaction as he snatched another pebble from the ground and threw it into the water.

It didn’t skip.

“Aw boo.” Keith pouted.  
Lance shrugged in reply, “Rock skipping takes focus. It’s not just some fun easy pass time.”  
“Says you.”  
“What do you mean ‘says me’?”

Keith let out an adorable laugh and crossed his arms, “What do you know about ‘fun easy pass-times?’ Last I heard, you’ve done nothing but work on the farm- only taking breaks to drink, sleep, eat, and piss. Even I get more breaks than you.”

Lance shrugged. “Here in America, there are no laws against how hard you can work your kids on a farm. Tragic but true.”

In reply, keith rolled his eyes. They both could clearly see that wasn’t the only reason Lance spent all his time at the farm, working all hours of the day till his arms felt like they were going to pop off, and only getting around 4-5 hours of sleep.

Keith got onto his feet and held an open-palm out to his friend, “Come on, let’s go have some _real_ fun.”

Lance stared at Keith’s hand for a few moments, appreciating the kind gesture. He then looked to its owner, appreciating the person in front of him.

The pair had come such a long way, and Lance couldn’t imagine not having a friend like Keith. If Keith wasn’t around when Allura passed, Lance wouldn’t know what to do.

Lance reached up and gripped Keith’s hand tightly, feeling the other man lift him off the ground. 

Keith and Lance got into the car together, this time it was Keith’s turn to talk non-stop while Lance listened quietly. 

Keith especially would talk when talking about his job, he always seemed to get excited describing the planets he’d visited and the people he’d helped. it made Lance miss being a paladin, even if some moments caused to have late night sweats and terrible nightmares.

With a devious grin, Keith pulled up to a club whilst shooting a glance to Lance. “A bar? Swanky. You trying to hook me up with someone?”

“Nah. I’m trying to loosen you up. Every time I come back to earth there’s always some sort of tension in the air around you. I think we should find a way to cut it.” 

Keith took Lance’s hand when they exited the car, leading him in.

There actually weren’t a lot of people, at least not now. it seemed like a pretty slow, easy going place. The music could actually be heard pretty clearly among the clatter of bottles and the clamor from drunkards.

“Keith I don’t have a high tolerance for alcohol.” Lance admitted shyly, sitting down at a stool.

“That’s fine,” Keith sat right beside him, “cause I do. We’ll build it up.” Keith pat Lance’s back roughly, causing Lance to cough a little bit.

Lance grinned to himself and rolled his eyes, Keith always found a way to make him entertained. He felt his nervous and shaky body return to comfort in Keith’s calming presence.

“Can I get a Shirley temple?” Lance asked hesitantly.  
“You want a—“  
“Don’t. Keith. do not.”

The bartender nodded politely and turned to mix his drink, putting on a whole show as he did so.

Lance and Keith talked for what felt like hours when they realized how late it’d gotten.

The bar was filled up more but that didn’t make it too much louder, of course there was lots of laughter and shouting but nothing too crazy. Almost every seat was filled.

“I’m gonna go use the bathroom, watch my drink.” Keith told Lance as he hopped off his stool and awkwardly made his way through the crowd to the back area of the place.

After he’d gone out of sight, A human woman with long black hair sat a seat away from Lance and eyed him tentatively, circling her finger around the rim of her half drunken glass. 

A smile then creeped on her face.


	2. Convince me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to keep chapters short since I don’t have a lot of time to work on them in the first place. This will help me get them out a little faster I hope.

Lance felt an uneasiness wash over him. He was intensely aware of his surroundings since the war and he could sense someone was watching him.

Before he could process what was happening, he was suddenly holding a make-up brush in his hand while his palm burned from the quick contact it’d made with his skin.

“Wow! A paladin’s reflexes _are_ really fast!” A voice spoke, giddy with excitement.

Lance looked up to match the voice with a face and was soon greeted with a woman sitting beside him, leaning toward his body with her boobs practically tipping out her dress. His face quickly shaded a bright pink at the sight and he turned his attention back to Keith’s drink.

“I’d heard,” she continued, “all of the paladins had gone through training more rigorous than what anyone on earth had ever faced before, this must prove it.”

Lance laughed nervously and avoided eye contact with her, keeping his eyes on Keith’s drink the whole time.

“That’s quite dangerous you know...” she began, calling Lance’s attention back to her slightly.

“You’re so busy watching your friend’s drink i bet you wouldn’t have even noticed if I slipped a pill into your own.” She placed her hand on top of Lance’s.

Lance stayed unresponsive as he intently watched Keith’s drink shake with the beat of the music. She was right about one thing, Lance was so busy watching Keith’s drink he definitely wouldn’t be able to tell if someone decided to take Lance home tonight by putting him to sleep.

‘ _I feel like.. I’ve heard that girl’s voice before..._ ’ he thought.

The girl’s eye twitched at being ignored and she put on a sweeter voice, “Let me introduce myself; I’m Malaya. You can call me Molly for short. And you are?” She flicked her sleek black hair behind her and batted pretty eyes in his direction.

And like the sucker Lance was for girls, his head whipped around to get another peak of the girl who was flirting with him. His ears dusted a bright pink immediately, and speaking with a crackled voice he said, “Lance!... M-McClain.”

Molly brushed her leg up against Lance’s and lingered her fingers up his spine, making him shiver to the point where he thought he was being hypnotized by this girl’s touch. He could swear he’d seen her before, heard her voice before, heard that name before, but he just couldn’t place it.

“Well Lance M-McClain,” another seductive touch trailed up his neck, “I’ve heard that paladins got a _huge_ sum of cash for protecting the earth from danger, you think you could use some of that money to buy me a drink?~”

Lance was about to raise his hand to catch the bartender’s eye until he shook himself out of the trance. “Wait- is that what you want? You want money?”

Molly let out a cute laugh and palmed Lance’s shoulder. “Why would you think that? I was just trying to outflirt the flirtiest Tailor~”

“The tail— you went to school with me!” Lance recalled. He then scowled and shrugged her hand off his shoulder. “Yeah I remember you! Molly! you rejected me before I even asked you out—Quite Rudely if I remember- you called me a peanut!” 

“Oh Lancey!” She laughed, “You can’t hold that against me, we were kids! You’re all grown up now~”

“Sorry, but I’m not interested.” He turned his back on the girl and tried to continue his task. It was probably useless though now, he’d already taken his eyes off it for a few seconds. 

‘ _we’ll probably have to buy another.’_

“It’s one drink, give me a chance.”  
“Seriously I’m fine. I don’t have time for a girlfriend these days anyway and I spent most my money on the farm so please go. I don’t wanna sound rude, but find someone else to flirt with.”  
“But—“

“He said he wasn’t interested,” A voice growled low from behind the girl, causing her to whip her head around and yelp quietly. 

In an attempt to save face, the woman scoffed. “Who are you? His bodyguard?”

Keith inched closer and precariously placed his hand on the table right beside her, “Exactly. And you’re in my seat.”

The girl bore holes through Keith’s forehead with her glare before turning away with a “hmpf!” And leaving towards the bathroom.

In a matter of seconds keith sat beside Lance and apologized, looking his friend over as if expecting to see a physical bruise.

“It’s not your fault keith, don’t say sorry. She wasn’t bothering me that much.” Lance sipped his drink and grimaced. 

He could still feel eyes watching over him. he knew it was Keith’s, but he didn’t know if he had the strength to return his gaze though. Lance ran a few fingers through his hair, hoping Keith would just turn away or something.

Those violet eyes kept on staring, finally prompting Lance to turn his head back to Keith. 

“What?” Lance asked, a small annoyed tone in his voice.

“Let’s dance.” Keith smiled.

“What? No man I- I can’t. I should be getting home soon anyway and—“

Keith didn’t let Lance finish his sentence. The shorter man pulled Lance up out of his chair onto the dance floor. “B-but what about our drinks?”

“Leave them! Just dance with me Lance!” Keith laughed.

Lance wasn’t even sure what song was playing but Keith was dancing like an idiot on the floor... who was he to let his friend dance alone?

Lance hesitantly started to groove to the music with some coaxing from Keith. 3 minutes and he was shaking his hips. 5 minutes and he was using his arms. By the tenth minute, he and Keith were dancing and twirling with each other as if no one else was watching. Which they weren’t since they were all too busy dancing themselves.

His feet seemed to move on their own, kicking and spinning like the wind was trying to knock him over. It may not have been the best moves he could manage, but his chest flurried with this feeling of excitement and energy that he knew from so long ago, giving him the confidence to be himself. It was a passionate flame, flickering with bursts of joy that flew it’s embers in the air and set other dancers into their own elements too, Lance could only compare this to the feeling he had when he was with Allura.

_Allura..._

Lance’s body came to a stop with that invasive thought.

Keith bumped Lance’s chest with his elbow, a bit of worry in his eyes. “Lance? What’s wrong?”

Snapping back to attention, Lance flashed a gentle smile, “Nothing I just—I was thinking about—“

“Don’t.” Keith cut him off and grabbed his cheeks. “Don’t think, just dance with me.” 

Lance couldn’t help but laugh, Keith, the gruff lone wolf, was squishing his face with the cutest pout on his features, it was too much to resist.

With another glance to the door, Lance took this situation into consideration.

He told himself to just pull away and go home, He told himself to just go back to the bar, but his body betrayed his mind. Lance took in a gulp and was soon happily thrown back into dancing with his best friend.

He couldn’t stop again once he’d started, Every song that came on he sang with, and every little beat that pounded his ears he jumped like crazy, Keith copying his moves in order to make Lance feel more confident and free. 

It wasn’t long before the other dancers around them grew confident too. Lance used to have that effect on people, and it seemed something had brought his powers back.

Lance grabbed Keith’s hands and shook their arms, one going forward toward Keith and the other moving back to his own body as he leaned forward, then those arms switched positions and lance leaned back, this process continued very fast in such a way that laughter erupted from the two.

In this time, Lance took a moment to observe Keith’s eyes, bright and joyful, something he wasn’t used to seeing. Then he looked to Keith’s hair; mangy and sticking to his face from the glistening sweat on his skin, and yet he still seemed like the most handsome guy in the world.

Keith looked so happy in that moment, and lance felt lucky he could help instill this feeling in the man standing in front of him. Maybe Lance was crazy, but he found himself happiest when he was with Keith.

The pair even joined a circle of people dancing, egging each other on despite the fact that they didn’t know anyone else there. for the majority of the night, the dance floor was their home, and they moved like the sun was never gonna rise as the music blasted in their ears and shook their hearts.

By the end of it, Lance was so tired that keith had to help carry him out. Lance could faintly hear the voices of people passing them, talking about the Paladins who just destroyed the dance floor or the drunken guys having the time of their lives.

Lance’s eyes fluttered in an attempt to stay open, however his nose was very awake and filled with Keith’s scent. He could tell keith had been sweating, but somehow he could still very clearly smell his sweet natural musk. 

Lance leaned further onto Keith, dropping his entire weight on the poor guy. Keith didn’t seem to mind though. It was almost like routine for him to carry Lance in some sort of way by now.

Keith rested Lance gently into the back seat of his car.

“Buckle in.” Keith spoke quietly.

Lance gave a tired groan and laid down on the row of seats, refusing to move. “I’m sleepin’ Just.. just drive slow so I don’t fall off the seatsss.”

Keith pursed his lips into a thin line before chucking softly. “Alright. Have it your way.”

Keith shut the door and quickly made it back to the front, starting up the car with the quickness of a snail. “Did you have fun Lance?”

“Mhm.. thank you, Keith.”  
“It’s no problem.”  
“You’re normally not like this...”  
“What do you mean?”

Keith began the slow drive home and glanced at Keith through the mirror above his head.

Lance sat up with a yawn and rubbed his drooping blue eyes. “Like. You’re usually closed off and _I_ would have to drag you out to do things.”

“Well... That’s how it used to be. I’m... I’m more confident because of you, I guess. I’m comfortable to be more open around you.” Keith concluded, sounding unsure of his answer. 

“Probably cause you’re so weird you make me look normal.” Keith added with a grin.

Lance felt his mouth curl up into a small smile and he lay back down on the back seat. Lance wanted to ask how it came to be that he ended up being the one who had to be coaxed into dancing, but he knew he couldn’t. They both knew the answer to that question and Lance didn’t want to hear it. Lance didn’t want to hear anything about what changed him.

Lance believed he’d grown and matured. But no one else seemed to think that. Of course people were bound to miss the goofy old Lance he used to be but that Lance was in the past with his teenage self. That’s what Lance told himself every time someone reminisced about who he was.

“We’re back, Lance. It’s pretty dark out, you should go straight to bed ok?” Keith got out of the car and helped Lance to stand, letting the man lean on him as he led him to the doorway. 

“Mm..” Lance fumbled with his keys until he found the right one. Right before he opened the door though, he turned around to face Keith. 

“You... where are you staying?” 

“Oh. I was thinking I was just gonna find a hotel around here, I have to go back to the blade of marmora soon so—“ 

“Nonsense!” Lance grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled him inside, ushering him to take off his shoes and get comfortable.

Keith watched as Lance took both their jackets off and hung it on the coat rack beside the door. “No friend of mine is gonna stay at a hotel when we’ve got a perfectly good guest room right here!” 

Keith’s face flushed red and he shook his head in embarrassment. “What? No-Lance, I don’t wanna impose on your family. Besides I’m only gonna be here a little while.”

“That’s why you gotta stay here!” Lance persisted, his words slurring a bit, “so you can spend as much time as you can with us. It’s not a problem and I’m not taking no for an answer!” 

With that, Lance took Keith’s hand and dragged him to a room off the left of the living room and right next to the first floor bathroom.

“Here, this is where you’ll stay so get your shit from your truck n’ yep!” Lance’s words stumbled again.

The room was nicely lit with a window long enough to let in lots of moonlight. The bed was neatly made and ready for a visitor already. There was a desk laid off to the side with a small cup for pens and pencils. It was like walking into a hotel room except less cold, plus it was free. 

Keith threw a glance to his friend and then back to the room. He shook his head before giving a sly chuckle, “Alright you’ve convinced me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn’t rush through the chapter too quick


	3. Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can’t fall asleep

Lance watched as Keith threw his bag to the side and sat experimentally on the bed, as if making sure it wouldn’t come to life and swallow him whole.

“Oh come on! Stop acting like the bed’s gonna bite you.” Lance crossed his arms, he was only very slightly offended. 

Lance’s eyes settled on Keith in the dim pale moonlight, watching him closely for any hint of restlessness. 

Keith gave a low chuckle and settled more firmly in the bed. “Thanks for this, I-“ he began to say.

Lance cut him off, shoving an open palm in Keith’s face. “Shh! don’t thank me. It’s what friends are for. I’ll be upstairs if you need me, ok buddy?”

The Korean nodded and carefully removed the covers, inspecting the throws more intensely, not wanting to undo the delicate care that had been used in the making of such a neat bed. Keith had a feeling the plan was for him to stay from the start, but that’d be impossible for _Lance_ to have planned, he was with Keith all day!

Keith came to the conclusion that Lance’s family prepared the guest bedroom in hopes Keith would stay, he knew Lance’s niece and nephew were fond of him and the rest of the family definitely had no quarrel with him either.

After Keith had thanked Lance, Lance went back upstairs to his own room.

A few minutes after Keith had finished changing, he got a call from his team back at their base on new Daibazaal. From the looks of it, things were going fine. Scouting missions were successful in finding new places to camp in the yexium belt, which had the next group of planets they were to save from the effects of zarkon’s reign.

Keith was glad to hear this. His plans were going well, he got to see his friends, life was good.

‘ _so why do I feel like... I’m missing something?’_ Keith thought to himself. He knew the answer to that question, but after Allura, he knew he could never exercise the thought, much less the fantasy.

It didn’t stop him from dreaming of that blue eyed boy. Each night, Lance’s eyes would torture him with that stare in those dreams. It was that look of love he’d given to Allura, but instead of Allura, Lance would be looking at Keith. Keith would be the one talking to Lance, Keith would be the one holding his hand, Keith would be the only one in Lances eyes. Every time this dream happened a rush of blood would flood his cheeks and his heart would burst out of his chest with the mere thought that Lance might feel the same, even if only in his subconscious fantasies.

In the morning, those dreams would disappear like hot steam in the cold air, but his feelings would linger long after he awoke.

Keith felt incredibly selfish thinking this way. He missed Allura just as much as anyone else, But when she passed, nothing could stop the thoughts of hope that flooded into Keith’s mind. He hated it. He hated those feelings, And because of how unfair those feelings were to Allura, and to Lance too, he never pursued them; In fact, he made sure to make it clear Lance was nothing more than a friend to him whenever someone asked. How well was he at lying? He wouldn’t know, but so far no one had asked him how he felt about Lance unless it was a fan wanting to know how close keith was to each of the voltron team members. 

Upstairs, lance fought with his own demons as he looked out solemnly to his bed. 

Lance’s eyes drifted towards that picture. That _damned_ picture. The picture of him and his first love. Overtime he’d grown sick of seeing it, taunting him each morning, reminding him Allura was gone, assuring him it was his fault, rubbing her death in his face, And yet, he didn’t have the strength to put it somewhere his eyes couldn’t catch sight of it. How could he?

Just bringing his fingers close to the frame made them tremble and shake. He didn’t have the heart to let go of her.

Lance walked into his conjoined bathroom and stared at his reflection. He _hated_ seeing his reflection.

‘ _how pathetic.’_ He thought.

Lance’s fingers trailed up his skin, hovering just inches above the caramel color, until they landed on his blue markings. The markings Allura had left behind. The markings that still stung from all the times he tried to rub it off. Those markings that made it impossible for Lance to live with himself.

Lance started to hum as he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed, wondering if keith was comfortable in that room. _should I have left more blankets? He gets cold easily, maybe I should bring him some water, I know he always used to get thirsty in the night._

Lance finally decides on getting Keith a stuffed animal, since he knows keith doesn’t like to sleep alone. Or at least, he doesn’t like the coldness of being alone.

When the man reaches the bottom step, his fist reaches up to lightly tap at the door, but he hesitates. Lance’s hand flinched for a moment as he thought, what if he was interrupting Keith? He didn’t wanna be rude and just barge in. He ponders whether or not he should turn back, but before he could move his feet, the creak of the door opening snaps him to attention.

Those perfect purple eyes look up to Lance with wonder, lighting up at the sight of the other man. Keith looks down to Lance’s hands and he points to them, “Why are you holding a stuffed hippo?”

Lance is about to explain but different words fall out. “Can I come inside?”

Keith laughed lowly, “I mean, it _is_ your house.”

Lance muttered a ‘thanks’ before sitting on the bed, Keith soon after coming to his side.

Lance handed the hippo to Keith, with a quick explanation that it was meant to keep Keith company, to which Keith laughed.

“I dunno why I’m bothering you...” Lance added.  
“No no it’s no bother, what’s up?”  
“Well. I guess, I was just thinking about Allura again.”  
“Oh... well what about her?”  
“I dunno, I just miss her. I miss her smile, I miss her laughter, I miss the way she took charge of everything and just... commanded the feel of the room. She made me feel like I could be better, that I could do anything I put my mind to.”

Keith put a hand on Lance’s shoulder, nothing passionate, nothing fiery, just a comforting rub. he said nothing, just listened. Keith was good at listening.

Lance continued on, “and then, there’s... well there was you.”  
Keith froze. “Me?” He repeated.  
“Yeah... You brought me back down to earth when my head was up in the clouds. Allura filled me with this passion that told me I can do anything I want, and you helped me to realize that so can everyone else. but it doesn’t make me less important just cause others can do the things I do, or cause they can do it better. What makes me important is the fact _I_ did them.”

Keith smiled. “Yeah, that’s right. But what’s that have to do with... Allura?” 

“Nothing I- I guess I’m just rambling now.” Lance brought a hand to his own cheek, feeling the blue marks. “I miss her. And I feel bad because—“

“Because you’re happy.” Keith finished his sentence.

Of course, Keith could always read Lance like a book, but every time it still surprised and amazed Lance. 

Keith continued on, “You’re happy, and you feel like you’re betraying Allura cause you’re happy without her here, right?”

Lance felt his heart skip a beat. Keith nailed his feelings on the head. He gave a small nod of confirmation.

“Well you’re wrong. Allura died so that you could be happy, not so that you could cry for her for the rest of your life.” Keith rubbed his own arm. “I know you guys weren’t a couple for long and I also know what you guys had was important, but it doesn’t mean you have to mourn what your future could have been. If you’re happy in a world where she’s not in, I can promise you, she’ll really feel like she made a difference. It’s a good thing.”

Lance stared up at keith, taking in how well the darkness complimented his features, admiring how the moonlight from the window bled softly into his eyes and pooled them with a hypnotic violet. Those words filled Lance with this calm feeling of relief, it was like Keith knew exactly what Lance wanted to hear before he ever even opened his mouth.

“You always know what to say...” Lance said quietly, not even realizing he spoke it, not thought it. He didn’t care though, Keith should know he was Lance’s main support, and that Lance was his in turn.

Keith’s face becomes dark red, this color was fortunately, barely visible in the unlit room. He covered his mouth and let out a mini cough to signify the end of his speech. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Yeah. In the morning. Thank you keith, I needed that.”

The pair shared an elongated hug before Lance was up and out the door. He hoped Keith was right about what Allura would want. He’d hate to think of what would happen if Keith was wrong. 

As Lance returned to his bed and pulled out his journal, he thought about what could have been, as always. But this time was different, he didn’t just write about Allura but about his day, and the time he spent with Keith. Soon the pages were filled with more words about Keith than Allura. Lance expected this, Keith was still alive so there was more to write about. 

Lance shut his book. ‘ _I hope Keith’s finding his stay good so far, maybe I should see if he wants something else?_ ’

The dark haired boy shook his head. He knew Keith was fine, he really just wanted an excuse to see him. He hugged himself and covered his body in the sheets. 

“Goodnight Allura.” He said, as he usually did, before falling asleep.


	4. - end -

I’m sorry guys! Couldn’t bring myself to finish this fanfic, I had a whole lot planned out but I lost motivation. I didn’t lose motivation for klance and writing however! I only lost motivation for a post season 8 fanfic. If you don’t mind waiting a REALLY LONG TIME, you can bookmark this because I may come back to it. In the meantime, I’ve got a lot of ideas for different au’s so stay tuned!


End file.
